


Post-it!™ (the no posts edition)

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun forced the rest of Arashi to install an application called Post-it!™ on their phones because Aiba needed to summarize his thoughts more and Ohno usually spoke less than what was needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-it!™ (the no posts edition)

**Author's Note:**

> \- This should've been created with nothing but the actual posts themselves but this was also interesting.  
> \- There is actually no such app - at least not that I'm aware of. In my mind its sort of like the [Google Keep](http://www.slashgear.com/google-keep-review-20274803/) only with the function to share those posts in chat style. You are free to imagine anything you want though!

Their first post-it exchange was triggered by Jun, who claimed that Aiba needed to condense his thoughts more and Ohno on the other hand needed to speak more.

And so here they were with Jun’s newly installed application on their smartphones _Post-it!™_ and the whole of Arashi was forced to make accounts in order to support Aiba and Ohno (who unarguably, needed it most).

The first post-it posted by Aiba was too long that it actually got cut mid-sentence and after three tries of relating the same information fruitlessly, Sho, Nino, and Jun told him that it was pointless to resend it if he was going to keep its length – the _Post-it!™_ character limit was only over 20 characters more than Twitter anyway.

They nudged Ohno to reply, to which he did by saying that it was too long, followed by his name. The rest of them turned to nag at Ohno then saying that his own reply was too short, hadn't he heard of _making the most out of what you have?_ Ohno just shrugged, which they interpreted that it was because he was thinking he was thrifty that way – only Nino approved.

At the end of the first session, Aiba was still over 50 characters over while Ohno was his opposite – but it was an improvement, the rest of Arashi decided, and so the handy little application stayed on their phones.

 

\--

 

By their third post-it exchange, Nino called it quits because it took away time from his precious gaming.

By their fifth post, Jun unwillingly retired due to his drama commitments (but not without vowing to get back).

By their eighth post, they evicted Sho from the group chat because he kept on posting reminders about his own schedule and sharing it in with the rest of them. And although they knew that the application’s name served for the purpose of note-taking in real life, it was not really the point of the application itself when it came to sharing their posts (especially not when all they got was some few words and technical terms that only Sho could understand).

So by the ninth, it was only Ohno and Aiba, and although they could’ve stopped (at least until Jun came back), they didn’t.

 

\--

 

At their eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth post the contents of their posts were just their next drinking place, what seat they would probably take, and what drink should one order if one came earlier.

All 160 characters used with all its glory – no more, no less.

They thought Jun would be happy but all they got when Jun signed in from time to time was that they should’ve just used their own mails or messaging carriers.

(They didn't answer back that _Post-it!™_ was actually serving as that since Day One.)

 

\--

 

By post number—they didn't really count, nor did it matter, they grew too comfortable with talking on their mobile phones to notice that the other three were actually signed in as they flirt with each other.

Needless to say, they didn't hear the end of it not even on the next day.

 

\--

 

  
By the end of that week, the other three bombarded them with pictures and words with underlying malice (or just downright obscene). But despite the seemingly childish acts, there were words of support regarding their almost-relationship.

At the end of Aiba's last draft beer that night, he confessed to Ohno through the application.

(He also accidentally sent it to the other three who all squealed-squeaked in horror and delight.)

 

\--

 

Aiba didn't hear from Ohno in almost a week, and right when he was about to give-up Ohno replied that he would meet him at his place.

(Ohno accidentally sent it to the rest of Arashi as well or he just might not know how to turn it back to private. The other three didn't reply, much to Aiba's surprise.)

 

\--

 

Aiba and Ohno sent a smiley and a heart mark to the rest the next day.

They didn’t use their phones for the rest of the day despite the violent reactions from the other Arashi members.

 

\--

 

They didn't use the application again unless they were away and the other three told them to utilize the application whilst giving them updates about their current love life. Aiba would still rather talk and Ohno could not be bothered but they still gave in.

Aiba still couldn't fit his thoughts within the time limit if he was given a minute on TV while Ohno still wouldn't speak unless it was already halfway through the show but they were still Arashi and were loved for their personalities in the end.

(They were still thankful to Jun and his idea of the application though.)


End file.
